Grumpy, Rumpy, and Dumpy
by 217
Summary: Negan is coaxed into a threesome. Rated M for smut! Negan x Madsen (male OC) x RM (female OC)


A/N This smut is extremely graphic. Also, this is my first time writing m/m smut. m/m/f later in the fic.

Pairing : Negan x Madsen (male OC) / Negan x Madsen (male OC) x RM (female OC)

For those of you who have not read the fanfic Beautiful Tragedy, here are a few things you **need** to know.

It's from my female OC RM's point of view. I know RM seems a bit childish in her ways, but she is about twenty-five in this story. I say that because I don't want anyone under the assumption that she is a child. Her beauties are her stockings she wears.

My male OC Madsen is supposed to mirror Negan exactly in appearance and height, except Madsen has blue eyes and no chest hair, lol. Nor does Madsen swear.

Dedicated to the lovely and perfect Maggie Monster / Remember Innocence.

* * *

When I hear Madsen's husky voice outside of our door, I'm quick to stuff my drawings and crayons away. Oh, fuck! Where did that one of Negan and him-

Red Wing boots come into my peripherals. Madsen squats down with a grunt, swiping my drawing from the floor.

 **Busted.**

He shakes his head in disapproval at the drawing before handing it down to me.

"Heh. Sorry, Madie," I blush at the crude drawing.

"I doubt that, baby."

I might only be four foot ten, but I feel two inches right now on this concrete floor.

My dominating silhouette of perfection has a seat in his armchair. "Up, RM."

"Yes, Sir." Is it wrong I want him to strip these shorts and spank my beauties? Fuck, that'd be so fucking hot if-

He snaps his fingers to get my attention, then points at the floor between his feet.

My eyes narrow to slits and I stamp my foot in a pout. "You're being nasty bossing me around like you own me!"

He gives me a condescending laugh before lunging forward at me.

My hands are taken as I'm spun around to face the wall.

He presses my hands flat against the wall. "Do not move until I say that you may. Yes?"

"Yes," I whimper.

His hand slips down inside the front of my shorts.

I swallow hard when his thick fingers run against my warm heat. I know if I squirm away, it won't please him, so I'm a good submissive fuck for my Madie.

His fingers are held in front of my face. "Now, be a good girl for Madie and clean yourself from me."

A whimper escapes me as it takes two of my small hands to hold onto one of his. My tongue circles his callus fingertips as I lick up my arousal.

"You act as if I'm being controlling bossing you around, but my fingers prove you enjoy it."

Can't I fucking have the upper hand ever on this man?

"You will go to the chair and sit at my feet. Yes?"

"Yes, Madie." I coil around his leg and watch my videotape as my eyes grow heavy from the exhaustion of the day. Fuck. Out of all my drawings, why did he have to see the smuttiest one? He had Negan pinned down by the scruff of his neck against his workbench with a nice deep magnificent thrust. I rest my chin on his knee. "Are you mad about the drawing?"

"Would you be upset if I drew pictures of you and another woman?"

"Fuck yeah, I'd be fucking pissed. I ain't down with the pink playground." Oh, shit, I said ain't. Strike two.

"RM, if you use that word again, I will correct you."

The thought of him correcting me makes these beauties drenched. Probably shouldn't push it.

"I purchased you something with my points today from the supply room."

God, I hope it's a fucking alien toy. I climb up on his lap.

He tugs something from his pocket, placing it in my hand.

I frown and look the package over. "Is this a butt plug?"

"RM!"

"Well, fuck, man, I don't know." I open the package. "Ugh, it's sticky! It's used."

He shakes his head at me. "It's a ring pop. You eat it. Well," he grins devilishly, "you lick it."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because it's edible. It's called candy, RM." He points to the sticky part.

"But this part is fancy as fuck," I frown. "I don't want to eat it."

"I know, baby, but once you're done you'll have the ring part left. Then we can glue this on top of it." He shows me the small UFO.

Yes! He never lets me down! "I fucking knew it was aliens." I tuck myself away against his warm, virile chest.

His fingers run through my long hair. "I love you, RM."

I close my eyes, enjoying his touch. "I know you do."

"No more inappropriate drawings. Yes?"

"Yes, Madie."

"Good girl."

I'm going to break a nail fingering myself later to this. Unless I can coax him into a little fun… "Fuck me, Madie."

"No, I think I'll teach you about tease and denial today."

"That sounds like you need to rethink that fuckery you just said."

"Fuckery is my word," Negan's muffled voice says from outside the door before letting himself in.

"Go the fuck away, you dumpy fuck!"

"Mellow fucking out, bitch. I need to talk shit over with Madsen. Then you two can go back to leather dungeon dildo kink play."

"And you need to go shave your chest!" I keep my eyes narrowed at him while these two talk about some fucking supply run bullshit… I don't know or care. Just a bunch of blah blah blah boring.

I wish I was fucking Madsen when Negan walked in. That'd be so hot. And fucking Negan would just free himself and start stroking furiously. Madsen not giving a fuck about our interruption. And then as Negan is about to blow his load, I'd- I squeal when Madsen pinches my little peak.

"Christ only knows what's running through that mind of yours."

Fuck! My own body ratting me out again! Where did Negan go? Damn, how long was I on fantasy fuck island? "Would you ever let him watch us fuck?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yeah, I know," I sigh.

"Do you remember when we went to Burning Man and had sex on the couple's side of the orgy dome?"

"Yeah, yeah. You buried that one guy in the desert for touching me." I think the only reason he went inside was because the damn tent had air conditioning.

"RM, I don't want to shame the things that arouse you, but I just can't give you some of those things."

"I can't help it. I get all these fucking dirty ideas," I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, baby. It is nothing you need to make excuses for or apologize. How about this? I will sit here and let you tell me about these thoughts."

"You saw those goddamn drawings. Do you really want to know how I just sat here and thought about how Negan could probably deep throat your whalelephant and still be able to lick your smooth pendulum?"

"Christ, RM."

"See, you're judging."

"No, I'm not. I was just... caught off guard."

"If I tell you a fantasy of mine, you promise won't be mad?"

"As long as you don't act on those."

"Ok." I take a deep breath. "So like, you've got me pinned down and negan is just going to town on my precious pearl-"

"RM, this isn't what I mean. Start from the top. No one just… _goes to town_ , at least, not a real man."

Fuck, that's the truth. But he's never had sex with Negan. That fucker didn't even last forty-five seconds when I was a wife. I'm getting off topic. "Are you serious? You're going to let me tell you a fantasy?"

"I want you to be open with me. To trust me."

Well, here goes nothing. "So you're fixing your motorcycle at the garage in Sanctuary. You don't know that I'm watching-"

"I will always be aware of your presence."

"Hey, this is my story!"

"I'm sorry. You're right, baby."

"Alright." I gotta fucking turn off my alien videotape before I talk about this shit. "I'm watching you fix a motorcycle by the side door…"

* * *

Fuck, he looks so goddamn good. I reach between my legs as I watch his forearms each time he tightens a bolt on the bike. The way his veins poke from that tanned skin… fuck me. The only thing that would make this better is if he were naked.

"Madsen," Negan calls, stepping into the garage through the rolling bay door.

Oh, this will work, too.

"Little preoccupied, Negan."

"Well I'm a little fucking sorry, but, actually that's a lie. I ain't sorry."

Madsen grunts at the use of ain't.

"RM talk to you?"

"About?"

"I'm going to take that as a no. Look, I think it'd be real motherfucking cool of you if you like let me tear up that pussy-"

"Negan, I will come across this garage and knock out every one of your teeth if you talk about her that way again."

No! Don't hurt his pretty teeth.

"Alright, I can admit that wasn't fucking cool. But what would be is since I already fucked her when she was a wife it really wouldn't be like cheating. You know what I mean?"

Madsen sets his wrench on the seat before he folds his arms across his broad chest. "No. I really don't know. How about you enlighten me?"

"If you're not down with that shit, we could both fuck her at the same time," he shrugs.

I can hear Madsen grinding his teeth from here. Not his pretty teeth, too!

"Come here, Negan." As soon as Negan gets in range, Madsen takes him by the throat. "Don't speak to me as if I'm one of your simpleton lackeys like Dwight." His eyes trail down to Negan's pants as they start to stir.

Seems I'm not the only one aroused by Madsen's words.

"Heh," Negan jeers. "Come on. Everyone's thought of having sex with themselves before, right? I can't be the only one!"

"We do **not** favor each other."

"Are you kidding me? I mean, other than the fact you've got nothing on your chest to catch my load with."

Madsen's lip turns upward. The veins in his neck start to surface.

I don't know whether to come or run.

Madsen forces Negan's head against the workbench.

"Fuck!" Blood trickles down into his eye from the gash.

"Pathetic," Madsen snarls, grabbing Negan by the scruff of his neck. "Drop your pants."

"Fuck you." Negan's head slams against the steel once more before his pants are around his ankles.

"This isn't about RM at all, is it?"

Holy fuckity! Are they really going to fuck? My eyes shoot over to the rolling bay door when I hear Dominic's voice. Oh, god. This is about to become a threesome.

Madsen leans over. "Don't move." He slaps Negan against the cheek. "Yes?"

"Yes," Negan says disgustedly.

We're all submissive little fucks for Madsen. Even the Savior leader. While I hear Madsen outside talking to Dominic, I sneak into the shop and quickly remove my shorts.

Negan blinks the blood away. "The fuck?"

"Shhhh," I whisper, hiding under the workbench.

"RM, get the fuck out!"

There's only one way to shut him up because I ain't missing this. I wrap my fingers around this dumpy bastard and take as much of his length as I can.

He moans into the workbench.

Heh, that was just a tease. And now I have a front row seat to this fuck show. I didn't know Negan was about my Madie. Though this is the only time I don't mind sharing my property.

Madsen rolls down the metal door, using the padlock to secure it. In his left hand is a rubber he's taken from Dominic. Instead of unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off, Madsen just unzips his pants. He snaps his fingers when Negan stays rooted in place. "Let's go."

"I'm not sucking any dick!"

"I **know** you will."

"You fucking treat RM this way? Fucking prick."

"No, you see, RM is a good girl for me. I would have already rewarded her by now." Madsen's hands settle on his hips.

My eyes fucking come out of my skull as I watch Negan take Madsen in his mouth. I cover mine so a whimper doesn't escape it.

Madsen shakes his head side to side at Negan. "No wonder RM only wants you to watch." His hand wraps around the back of Negan's head as Negan chokes instead of one of his usual retort. "That's alright. I won't fault you for your curiosity about a **real** man."

My fingers can't turn any faster. Madsen is a man in full. Negan is being stuffed in full. Fuck. I'm gonna get rug burn.

Negan gasps for a breath between coughs. "Fuck. You might have the length, but I got the girth. You ever wonder why she calls me dumpy? Girth. That's what really counts."

"It doesn't count for anything when you are only able to last forty-five seconds."

"That was only three times and I was really turned on! Fuck! What all did she tell you?"

Madsen hands Negan the rubber.

"No fucking way. I changed my mind."

Madsen thrusts deep against Negan's wide open trap. "You may leave anytime, but you won't."

"Give me that goddamn stupid thing... there, fucking asshole."

"Assume your submissive position for me." Madsen pins Negan down by his nape when Negan starts fighting him. "Don't challenge me, Negan. You will lose. I am the alpha."

I scoot over so I can see. Fuck, that's graphic. The first whimper the brute Savior leader makes, I find my release.

Negan's eyes fall closed in pleasure before he's pretending he doesn't want this. "I'm allowing this, Madsen. You're not fucking shit."

"I know I am because you're under me." Madsen large hand takes Negan by the throat, using his other hand to brace Negan's hip.

Negan lets out a grunt, followed by a whine as he accepts Madsen entirely.

"Nothing smart to say now?"

A harsh groan escapes against Negan's clenched teeth.

I want in on this and slowly drag my tongue up the tip of Negan's head. It must make him clench because Madsen moans.

"Fuck," Negan whines.

I use my hand to make up for what I can't fit in my mouth. Negan is the lucky one. I wanna be fucked by both of them. Who gives a shit who's alpha? Which we all know is Madsen.

Negan draws in a breath to hold.

Damn, already? He's not even going to make it his usual forty-five seconds!

Negan moans against his bicep as he finds his release in my mouth.

"Like I said, Negan." Madsen gives him a possessive thrust. "Pathetic."

Negan knows he can't say shit because I'm not supposed to be in here.

Madsen presses his Red Wing boot to the bottom of the bench for leverage before he really goes at it with Negan.

Oh, god. I think I have a boot fetish. I peek up at my dominating silhouette of perfection as I start to pleasure myself again to the image.

Madsen's teeth are clenched. Sweat drips down my grumpy fucks brow from how fucking hot it is in here.

I'd love to run my tongue along each of the prominent veins in his forearm. Negan was right. Watching these two go at it is so hot because it's like Madsen is fucking himself. Or Negan is fucking himself. I don't know which is hotter.

Negan starts to moan again.

Madsen twists the back of Negan's white shirt between his fingers and yanks Negan up from the bench. "Do not find your release until I allow it."

Negan nods, gasping for a breath when Madsen lets go of the shirt as his body drops against the workbench. "No more," Negan begs in protest.

"Tell me to stop." Madsen teases Negan with just his head.

Negan's fingers curl around the workbench as he moans.

"What was that?" He gives him another inch. "Nothing to say?"

"The fuck are you waiting for," Negan groans, pushing back against Madsen.

Madsen stands still, letting Negan take him at his own pace.

Which, for the record, is a fucking filthy pace. This perverted fuck. Fucking Madsen like some bitch in heat like I do. Fuck yes. Negan is ready to go again, and I'm getting me some of this. I turn around on the shelf and ease back on Negan.

"Fuck." Negan stills his hips.

Now I'm the one who's eager. It's so hard to contain my moans as I fuck the brute. My teeth sink into my bottom lip as my eyes roll back. I wish I had a mirror in front of us so I could watch this kinky shit.

"Please," Negan begs.

I know Madsen is getting close because he allows Negan to have his release. I bite the inside of my cheek as my eyes slam shut.

"Fuck," Negan cries. "Fucking shit."

I push back against Negan, letting him fill me up entirely as I come hard around him. Trying to control these moans are impossible, but I will be in so much trouble if I'm discovered. I pull away from Negan and turn around because I have always loved the little facial expressions Madsen makes when he comes.

Madsen holds Negan by his lower back and he pulls out. The rubber drops to the floor and Madsen starts to work his hand up and down his impressive length until he shoots against Negan.

Fuck, yes. Christ. I will never forget this image, though I'm a little disappointed that I didn't hear Madsen moan. That's the best part. Maybe it wasn't good for him?

Madsen's eyes say otherwise as they fall closed briefly before they open up again. "RM, up."

 **Busted.**

I'm so fucking fucked, and not in the filthy way. I come out from under the bench with my head hung.

Negan twists around. "How the fuck did you know she was under there?"

Madsen's fingers graze my cheek and jaw before my head is tilted up. "I will always be aware of her presence. Now. Clean up your mess, Negan."

Oh, god. Yes! "Yeah, bitch. Clean your plate!" I thrust my hips forward.

"I'm not doing-" Negan gasps for a breath by Madsen's hand.

Fuck, me. This isn't happening. I'm the luckiest woman alive.

Negan helps me up on the workbench.

"First, get on your knees, RM," Madsen orders.

Negan's eyes go right to one thing when I do. "You have the best ass I've ever seen on a woman, rumpy."

I know what on my knees means. I'm about to be corrected for sneaking in and watching this filthy fuckery.

Madsen's hand comes down hard on my rear.

I yelp and draw my hips away from him.

"How many times did you find your release, RM?"

"One," I lie. I'm swatted again. "Three!"

Madsen flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth displeased. "Count them, baby."

"One, Sir," I whimper, rocking forward.

His large hand runs up the back of my leg and over the curve of my ass as he massages away the sting. Then comes another.

"Two, Sir," I yelp. This one was so much more intense and the muscles between my legs tighten. Shit. I'm going to come. "Three," I scream, finding my release.

"Three what?"

"Three, Sir," I moan.

"That's a good girl."

"Holy shit," Negan says amazed. "That was some fucking Jedi pervert mind power shit."

Madsen is not amused. "Turn over for Negan."

It's more like a flop. My body is heavy and satisfied. Being corrected by Madsen almost surpasses my limits, but I always find my release before it's too much.

"Damn, bitch, you are fucking dripping-"

Madsen digs his fingers into Negan's ribs. "You better respect what's mine."

"Ow, ow, ow, al-fucking-right!"

"Idiot," Madsen snarls. "A real man honors his woman. Not degrades her for his own pleasure."

"Rumpy, you look really motherfucking fuckable with my arousal between your legs."

"Shut the fuck up, Negan," I yell. "You've ruined my fucking orgasm with your goddamn filthy fucking mouth."

"Let me make it up to you in hopes that I'll wear the impressions of your nails on my skin."

The fuck is this? He can be taught! Hmm. "Better," I smile, parting my legs for him. "But don't fucking touch my beauties. Just the part that's ripped for your mouth."

"You're not going to let me touch your ass?" Negan pushes his bottom lip up. "Rumpy…"

"Fuck. Fine. But that's it. Not my legs."

Madsen is very protective of what's his, making sure that Negan only touches the parts of me that I allow.

Negan is good fuck. For his safety. His hands prop up my ass some before he greedily goes in.

I throw my head back as his tongue trails every sensitive spot.

"You better keep her happy, Negan."

Negan scoffs. "You can do better?"

Madsen eases one finger in me, followed by another. "We'll see whose name she cries out first."

Fuck, I just might die before then having Negan's tongue against my skin as Madsen's fingers assault my wet heat.

Negan stops momentarily as Madsen thrusts inside him and he moans against me.

I don't even care he's stopped, and pick my head up so I can watch this. "This is so fucking hot." My first orgasm belongs to Madsen. He is a fucking god with those thick fingers. My second one also goes to Madsen because he makes Negan lick himself off of those fingers.

After much protest, Negan does it.

I think I really do break a nail fingering myself to this.

"Good." After a slap to Negan's cheek, Madsen grabs Negan's head and forces him face first between my legs. "Don't disappoint her."

Negan definitely has his work cut out for him. I am so fucking exhausted, I can barely keep my head up.

Madsen gives Negan the deepest thrust. "She isn't happy, Negan."

I feel his tongue zig-zag back and forth before he starts lapping up the mess him and I have made. Negan's hands move up my slim waist and under my shirt, then it's ripped down the middle. "Goddamn, I love your little titties, bitch." He yanks me to him by my waist as his tongue licks up my skin.

"Yeah," I whine when there's a nip from his sharp teeth. "Fuck yes!" I can feel the heat of his breath against the cool spots where his tongue was previously. He returns to licking and nudging between my legs as he hums against my skin. He's always done that, and it feels so fucking good.

Madsen runs his hand up my beauties. He's the only man I'll allow to touch them.

"Yeah, Madie."

Negan slips a finger inside me agonizingly slow.

"Oh, Negan!"

Negan looks over his shoulder. "That's right. She called **my** name. Fuck you, Madsen."

Madsen claims Negan, making him take all of him. "Might I remind you your place. Under me. For my pleasure."

I'm writhing in torment here and I'm not even the one getting fucked! "Choke him, Madie."

"No! Fuck you, RM," Negan hisses.

"Yeah, fuck me," I grin, knowing what I want, I get. I moan, turning my fingers in small circles.

"Fu-"

I giggle, dragging my teeth across my bottom lip at my own little fuck show.

"Happy, baby?"

"Yes, Madie," I smile.

Negan gasps for a breath as his eyes roll back in his head. He's got this thing about having his air supply cut off during sex.

Madsen has it, too.

I'm on the edge of pure bliss thinking about Negan returning that gesture to Madsen. Negan's head is forced back between my legs. "Fuck, yes," I whine, parting my legs more. I can feel Madsen's eyes studying me as I find my release with a man that isn't him, and it is so fucking hot. "Negan," I pant, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Madsen pulls in a lung full of air, holding his breath.

"Yes," I cry at this final glorious moment.

Madsen lets out a harsh uneven breath, emptying into Negan.

My head falls back against the workbench as I catch my breath. I moan when Negan kisses my thigh. "Get your lips off my beauties!"

"How the fuck do you think I ate you out, bitch?"

"Through the ripped hole in the middle of them, fucking duh!"

"I'll fucking rip your-"

Negan is knocked on his ass. "Heh, sorry," he chuckles nervously up at Madsen.

"RM, let's go get cleaned up." Madsen's hand is extended.

"Enjoy cleaning me from your girl, Madsen," Negan smirks proudly.

"That same can't be said for you."

Negan starts to panic. "What? I thought you had on a…" His eyes shift to the rubber on the ground before he stares back at Madsen. His eyebrows push up in disbelief.

"Madie, you fucked him speechless."

"It's the only way to silence that incessant chatter of his."

"I feel used."

I roll my eyes. "You're so full of shit, Negan. You're probably going to go jerk it while you shower Madsen from you."

"Fuck knows you're probably right. We should probably conserve water and shower at the same time."

My face lights up.

"No." Madsen helps me dress before leading me out.

"So about that shower," Negan shouts down the hall.

"Please, Madie?"

"No, RM. I'm going to bathe you, alone, then put you to bed."

"Well, ok," I smile. "I like how you always take care of me after we fuck."

"It's as important as the sex itself. I need you to trust me if I'm going to take your body to its limits.

"Maybe we can all shower tomorrow?" I flash him a mouth full of teeth. "Heh. It was worth a try, right? Fuck. I'm going," I pout, bending over the desk in our room once we get there.

"Count them, baby."

"One, Sir," I whimper.

"Good girl…"

* * *

Madsen's eyebrow is tugged upward in disapproval. "That was... descriptive."

"Did you like any of it?"

"Clothes lining Negan."

"Madie," I pout.

"I liked the part where I get to bathe you. Alone."

"Me too. You always take care of me after we fuck." My hands gravitate towards his crotch. "What the hell? Your whalelephant isn't even hard from that story? Fuck. I'm not getting that threesome, huh?"

"No," he chuckles amused.

"Maybe he can watch us fuck in the shower sometime?"

"Probably not."

"What if he just happens to walk in?"

"RM!"

"Wait a fucking minute. You said tease and deny. Was that the tease and now you're going to deny me?"

He nods slowly.

"Well fucking played." Fuck! "But," I whine.

His fingers tease the curve of my breast through the cut armhole of my shirt until the fabric is stripped from me entirely.

I shyly cover my chest. "No, I don't like that. My little fried eggs are embarrassing."

"I like it, RM. Do you know why?"

I moan from his expert fingers.

"I can feel all of you with just a touch."

Fuck, this man is perfect!

He slides the button of my shorts out of place, then lifts me up some and flings my shorts off somewhere to the side. "I will allow you to touch yourself, but your release belongs to me."

"Madie, you're making my beauties wet."

"Let me see, baby."

I've never been this aroused before and hold up my fingers.

"Get on your knees and let me watch you finger yourself from behind. If you're a good girl for Madie, I might allow you your first release," he grins.

I think I just found it.

* * *

A/N Anyone want the shower fun smut? If you liked this, check out my story Beautiful Tragedy :)


End file.
